Closet Escapades
by dominiquemalfoyx
Summary: “You know what they say about the fine line between love and hate Harry.” Draco purred, before closing the gap between the two. DMHP SLASH! Rated M for language and later chapters! WIP
1. Fighting DOES Solve Some Things

**Authors Note: **Thanks to Kate for making me write this… It'll probably be a two shot because I still need to work up the nerve to write the end of it, XD. Constructive criticism is welcome! XO!

****

"Malfoy, you're such a little bitch." Harry Potter spat at the blonde, as he circled him with his wand.

Draco snorted and gripped his own wand even tighter, "Potter, you're going to regret that, I assure you. _Confringo!_" He exclaimed, a blast of flames headed right towards Harry.

"_Protego!" _Harry shouted back, blocking the charm. "You're gonna have to do better than that, ferret face!"

Dracos silver eyes narrowed as he threw his wand to the side and lunged at the raven haired boy. Harry stood still for a moment, not expecting a physical attack, and the next thing he knew he was on his back, Malfoys lean body on his.

"Malfoy, what the bloody hell, get off of--" And then a sharp pain shot through his jaw as Dracos fist connected with it. For a moment all Harry could see were stars, and then he shoved with all his might and rolled the two over and used his own hands to mark the other boy.

Just then there was a swish of robes, and the familiar slap of expensive shoes hitting the floor. Both boys stopped fighting just long enough to jump up and into a nearby room.

Harry pulled the door shut and let out a breath of air as he turned around, bumping into something.

"Ugh, what the hell, Malfoy?" Harry muttered, trying to push him farther into the room.

"Potter, if I could _move_ any farther away from you, don't you think I _would_?" Draco retorted, shoving the scar headed boy back, but not managing much, as there was a door right behind him. "Way to go, you bloody git, you managed to pick the only broom closet in the whole school to shove us into."

"Malfoy, in case you're too barmy to remember, you're the one who opened this door."

"And you followed me, and trapped me in so--"

"Shh! Someone's coming!" Harry said, slapping a hand over the blondes mouth. Draco's eyes widened at the contact, and immediately wrenched away from the imposing palm. Harry rolled his eyes, and pushed his ear against the wooden doorway. He heard another swish of fabric and then it stopped. There was some mumbling that sounded like -

"It's Snape!" Harry whispered to Draco behind him.

"Well good, get out of my way so I can go back to my common room and get my beauty sleep. I'm sure Professor Snape will believe me when I say this is your fault Potter." Draco smirked, and tried to move past him.

"Knock it off you prat, I'm not letting you out of here just to get me in trouble, you must thing I'm loonier than Trelawney!"

But Draco ignored him and tried to shove past him anyways, only ending up in an even more suggestive position, the two of them facing each other, mere inches apart.

"Potter…" Dracos voice came quietly. Why was his heart racing like that? It was just Potter for Merlin's sake. Harry didn't respond, and he couldn't help but thank all the stars in the sky that it was so dark in the closet, because he was almost positive the heat on his cheeks was a blush, and Malfoys _don't_ blush! "Potter, could you kindly remove your body from my own?" He managed to say without stuttering.

"Uhh…" came the reply. Harry managed to squeeze over to let Malfoy be the one next to the door.

Draco fumbled in his robes for a minute, after he couldn't find the doorknob. "Shit," he swore. "Potter, can you perform a simple Lumos spell, so I can find the handle?" He asked, in a snotty voice.

"Uh, sure." He heard from behind him. After a moment, Draco heard a swear similar to his own. "Bloody hell, I don't have my wand."

"What do you _mean_ you don't have your wand?" Draco demanded, turning around in the darkness of the room.  
"I mean, when you decided to attack me in an uncivilized way, I dropped my wand in the hallway, and I didn't grab it." Harry shot back.

"So we're both stuck in here?! Without wands, in the dark, and I can't find the door handle!?!" Draco exclaimed, his fists clenching is frustration. He couldn't stay in this closet this close to Potter for the whole night! He'd go crazy!

"What do _you_ mean you can't find the bloody handle? It's on the door, you nancy-boy."

"Nancy boy? Listen here Potter, just because you're a flaming poofer doesn't mean you have to assume I am, just because I'm a stunning male creature." Draco scoffed at him.

"In your dreams Malfoy, I wouldn't touch you with a ten foot pole." Harry replied, with a grimace on his face. The comment had Draco blushing again, but it's not like Harry could honestly know that he'd had maybe one… or two dreams about the Boy Who Lived, could he?

Draco pushed aside this ridiculous feeling of embarrassment he had, and stepped a foot closer to Potter. "Are you sure Potter?" He was so close, even in the dark he could see the fear in Harrys eyes. He put his mouth right next to the raven haired boys ear, and felt a surge of bravery. "You look closer than ten feet right now, and you seem to be just fine." Draco pulled back slowly, and he saw Harry visibly gulp.

"W-what are you trying to pull here Malfoy?" Harry stammered, trying to compose himself.

"Why, Potter, what ever do you mean?" He replied, his voice silky, and full of seduction. He took another impossible step forward until Harry was completely pushed against the back wall.

"Seriously Malfoy, what the fuck are you doing?" Harry whispered loudly, trying to sound forceful, but failing.

"You know what they say about the fine line between love and hate _Harry." _Draco purred, before closing the gap between the two.  
Two pairs of soft pink lips collided in the silence. It was a nervous kiss, soft like a fleeting butterfly, and yet still demanding.

Harrys eyes were as wide as saucers, completely baffled. On the one hand, his arch nemesis was standing here kissing him in a dark closet, and he should be pushing him away, and yet on the other, it just felt… so good. Nothing he'd ever done with Ginny, or Cho or anyone else made him feel like this. It was remarkable. And suddenly the contact ended.

Harry sucked in a gulp of air, not even realizing he was out of breath. He could feel his cheeks redden, not sure what to do now.

"Well Potter, looks like my dreams came true then, huh?" Draco smirked at the shorter boy.

"Malfoy, I… I don't know what you think you're doing but… stop."

"Oh wow, I'm shaking in my boots! Merlin, you think the Savior of the wizarding world would have some better comebacks." Draco chortled at him before leaning back against the wall across from Harry. "So how long have you known you were a big gay pansy nancy boy, Potty?" he continued, his smirk even larger than usual.  
"I'm not gay!" Harry spat back at him, as though he'd been burned. "I have a girlfriend!" He exclaimed, trying to find some kind of excuse.

"That's not what I've heard…" Draco responded, brushing off lint from his robe, although how he could see it in the dark Harry didn't know. "I heard the mini weasel dumped you for that Irish baboon."

"That's… that's not…" Harry stammered, knowing it was true.

"Oh no, have I hit a sore spot?" Draco asked, a faux tone of concern in his voice.

"Shut up Malfoy, you don't know anything." Harry replied.

"I know you're gayer than I am pale." Draco replied, a short laugh escaping his throat.

"I'm telling you right now Malfoy, I'm not--" but before he could finish Draco was right in front of him, his lean chest touching Harry's toned one. His breath caught in his throat, and his pulse quickened. What in the world was happening to him? Harry thought, miserably. Why was he reacting this way to Malfoy, of all people!

"Potter, if you weren't gay, would you let me do," Draco spoke, as he placed a hand on Harrys shoulder, and slowly caressed his way down just above the waistband of his slacks, "this?" He moved forward and placed a slow, lingering kiss on the raven haired boys neck. Draco smirked as Harry let out a small moan that he tried to cover, resulting in a squeak.

"I'm sorry, what was that, I didn't understand you." Draco chuckled, the air of the laugh tickling Harrys throat, making his hair stand on end.

"Mal-Malfoy… why are you doing this?" He stuttered out, eyes still clenched closed.

"Like I said, there is a thin," Draco moved his hand lower to the front of Harrys pants, "thin line," he moved his hand into a cupping position, and he felt Harry tense, and a sharp intake of breath, "between love and hate." He finished before he assaulted Harry's already swollen lips again.

Even though Harry knew the complete and utter wrongness of the situation he couldn't help but become enthralled by Draco's mere presence. When he finally regained the ability to move his own body parts, he lifted an arm and snaked his hand through his assailants hair of pure moonlight. He felt Draco pull away again, and was overwhelmed with the loss.

"Where do you think you're going?" Harry ground out, as he grabbed the green and silver tie around Dracos neck and yanked him back. "I'm not finished with you."

The blondes eyes widened and he spoke, "_You_, finished with _me_? Potter, in case you don't remember I started this!" He gruffly pushed Harry against the wall again and ground his hips into the other boys. Harry let out a low groan and his head lolled to the side at the contact.

"Who started it, Potter. Say it." Draco demanded, pushing himself on the Gryffindor again. "Say it!" He hissed.

"M-Malfoy!" Harry forced out, his brain clouding over in lust.

"No, say my name," Draco repeated, as he continued his attack on Harrys lower body.

"I-- I, oh Merlin, Draco!" Harry exclaimed as he felt Dracos hand slip beneath the fabric of his jeans.

Draco grinned wide, "That's right, Harry, say my name again, just like that." He cooed into the other wizards ear. He could feel him slowly coming undone, at only a few mere touches.

"D-Draco, p-please! Don't s-stop!" Harry fumbled over the words, desperately clinging to the boy. He had the hand not pulling on Draco's haired wrapped around his delicate waist, forcing him as close as physically possible, and yet it still wasn't enough.

"Potter, you're going to wish you'd never been locked in a closet with me, do you understand?"

And suddenly, as if a light switch had be flipped, Harry became aware of what was happening, and a competitive look flickered in his eyes.

"Is that some kind of challenge, Malfoy?" Harry countered, dropping his hand from Draco's hair, lowering it to the hem of his nice white shirt. Confusion and shock flashed by his steely gray eyes for a moment, and then Harry yanked the shirt open, buttons flying and hitting the floor around them.

"Potter, this was a brand new shirt!" Draco exclaimed, mystified at the act, but was promptly silenced as Harry chose that moment to push his lips back on Dracos. As he did, he ran his hands down the pale chest in front of him, fingernails scraping as he went. Draco gasped breaking contact with Harrys mouth.

"Sweet Mordred, Potter, where the hell did you pick this up from?" He breathed out, trying to fill his lungs before latching them back onto Harrys.

Harry grinned, "Why Draco, one would think you've never done this before."

At this Draco sputtered, "What?!" Harry let out a small chuckle, and answered by placing feather light kisses on the scratch marks that were raising slowly on Dracos soft skin. He started at the collarbone, nipping a particular spot here and there, and then kissing it before working his way down.

Draco panted, wondering how he had come about being in this position. Wasn't he the one who was supposed to be seducing Potter? His thoughts were interrupted as he heard a zipper. And then he felt the cool air. It was HIS zipper. What was Potter doi-- "Oooh!"

"Did I do something you like?" He heard Harrys voice come from below him, amusement seeping through the statement.

***

TBC!


	2. Maybe Next Time You'll Shut Your Mouth

**Disclaimer:** I realize I didn't put one up on the last chapter but, I assure you, I'm not making money off of this, nor would I take any if you offered it. A cookie, maybe, money, no. (Just kidding XD)

**Authors Note:** Chapter twoooooooo. I'm not really sure how long this is gonna

end up being, because I really only ever intended for a one-shot. Either way, reviews are loved, and criticism welcome. (: On with the show!

**Dedication: **Kate, because your freckles inspire me to write.

***

Harry reached inside Draco's pants and found what he was looking for, and was rewarded with another strangled moan from the lips of the boy above him. The smirk on his face could rival Malfoys any day.

"Oh, Draco, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were enjoying this." Harry snickered, running his free hand down one of Draco's thighs scraping his nails lightly through the fabric of the expensive trousers.

"Potter, if you don't do _something_, I'm going to Avada you, I swear on Merlin's beard." Malfoy breathed out, his voice tight with lust and need.

"Tsk, tsk, _darling_," Potter drawled, emphasizing the darling part. "I thought all purebloods were supposed to know how to practice patience." And on that last word he took hold of Draco through his boxers, and was met with a whimper very uncharacteristic of the Slytherin.

Harry watched for a moment, as he could see so many emotions drift across Draco's face, there was impatience, lust, anger, and something else he couldn't identify.

"What's a matter, is your Gryffindor prudishness kicking in Potter, or are you gonna give me what I deserve?" The blonde asked, with a hint of snobbery in his voice.

Harrys emerald eyes flashed with anger as he shoved Malfoy by the hips and stood up suddenly. "What did you say, ferret?" He growled, one arm grabbing hold of Draco's shoulder and squeezing so hard it almost hurt.

"I said, get back on your knees, and give me, what I deserve." Malfoy shot back, eyes clouded with desire. "If you do, I'll make sure to pay you back." He added with a sly grin, before crushing his lips onto Harrys.

Harry let out a soft cry, at the surprising turn of events, and was once again disappointed when Draco pulled back.

"Actually, Potter, you seem to wearing far more clothes than I am." He motioned to his torn shirt, and unzipped pants, that were slowly falling off his slender hips. "I think we should remedy this problem, how about you?"

At this, the blonde undid the clasp of Harry's robe and pushed it off his shoulders, and in a swoosh, it hit the floor. He then moved to the simple cotton button down, and one by one loosened it from bottom to top. He made sure he took his sweet time, his smoldering grays never wavering from the sparking green orbs in front of him.

After the shirt was completely unbuttoned, Draco tugged it off of Harrys broad shoulders and tossed it aside, and then shrugged off his own silk garment as well, dropping them both on the floor without another thought. Harry let out a soft sigh as Draco leaned into his body, their skin touching finally. He captured Dracos lips, this time gently exploring the boys mouth. He tasted like pumpkin juice and chocolate frogs. It was an addicting flavor, and Harry was sure he'd never want to be deprived of it again. In the middle of savoring Dracos mouth, he could feel his belt being unbuckled and his pants unzipped.

Harry pulled back from the kiss and panted lightly, "I thought I was supposed to be the one giving you what you deserved." He joked lightly, as he placed his palms on Dracos chest and slid them down to his waist, past his hips and down his thighs as he bent his knees until they were on the cold stone floor. Harry placed a soft peck around Dracos belly button, and made a trail to the top of his silky green – not shocking at all, Harry thought, - boxers. He used his index finger to touch the baby soft hair leading down under the silk fabric, wondering if would lead him right to wear he needed to be.

He heard Draco's breath hitch in his throat as he hooked his two index fingers in the waistband. Pulling the remaining of constricting fabric down, Harry breath caught, awed at the sight laid out in front of him. He felt, more than heard the chuckle from above him.

"Like what you see?" Draco asked, to which Harry could only nod vigorously, his mouth watering at the view.

Draco continued to chuckle, but was cut off by a sound so guttural, he couldn't tell if it was a moan, or a gasp.

Harry had engulfed him in his warm mouth, and was doing things that Draco had only dreamed about until now. The pale boy let his head fall back against the wall, his brow furrowed in deep concentration, not wanting to go over the edge too quickly. His breath was coming out in strangled pants now, and he snaked a hand through the thick dark mane below his waist and lightly pulled on the strands.

Draco could feel the pressure building and knew he was close. His head rocked back and forth as he found release. He let out a string of incoherent obscenities as he slowly came down from the feeling of euphoria. Harry grinned as he made his way back up Dracos beautifully angled face, grazing his jaw line with kisses.

"Merlin's ghost, Potter." The Slytherin managed as her regained the ability to breath normally.

Harry chuckled, "Since I just sucked you off, don't you think you should be calling me 'Harry'?"

Draco opened his eyes slowly, and a grin crept up on his face. "Merlin, _Harry, _where the hell did you learn that?"

"I'd tell you but, a lad needs to keep some of his secrets, don't you agree?" He replied, running a hand through his tousled hair.

Draco lifted one of his own hands from where it had been previously placed on Harry's waist, and brushed back a stray unruly ebony lock from his forehead. Draco could feel the other boys heartbeat speed up, at the simple touch. He shyly looked up at Harry through his hay colored lashes.

"Malfoy…" Harry began, but was cut off when Draco corrected him.

"I think if I'm calling you Harry, you should probably call me Draco." He spoke softly with a grin.

Harrys chest rumbled with laughter against Draco's own. "I suppose you're right, aren't you?"

Malfoy merely nodded and continued to stare deep into the green eyes of the wizard in front of him, before leaning his forehead against Harry's.

"Harry, I—" He spoke, when suddenly he felt something stabbing him in the small of his back. He reached a hand around and felt the cool metal of the doorknob. He turned around and grabbed it with both hands and turned it, hoping to god it worked.

He was met with a cold breeze from the deserted hallways, and the measly light of the torches that hurt his eyes a bit from being in the dark so long.

"Thank Merlin himself! We can get out now!" Draco exclaimed, his voice full of overwhelming glee. He was so excited fishing around the shadows of the floor searching for his discarded clothes, he nearly missed the flash of disappointment in Harrys eyes.

Nearly.

Draco stopped his scavenge, and cocked his head, looking at Gryffindor. "Harry, what's wrong? The door's open! Do you smell the fresh air? I thought I'd be stuck in there forever, or until at least Filch finally needed a new broom!" He said, trying to lighten the mood, but Harry only heard one sentence clearly enough to know what was going to happen after all of this.

"Oh, you thought _you_ were going to be stuck in there forever? It's always about you, isn't it _Malfoy?_ You're such an arrogant selfish prat!" He spat at the blonde, with as much venom as he could gather.

"Harry… what are you—"

"Don't call me that, you have _no_ right!" And with that Harry gathered his shirt and robe and shoved past the still speechless boy, stalking angrily down the corridor without another word.

Draco was stunned, and racked his brain for any reasonable excuse for the Gryffindors behavior. Had he done something wrong?

He slowly collected his clothes and walked out into the hall, looking around on the floor for his almost forgotten wand. He spotted it, and reached for it. He stopped when he also saw another want next to it.

_It must be Harry's. _Draco thought. _He'll be needing this then wont he?_ He picked up both wands and sighed, walking slowly back to the dark dungeons to get some sleep before tomorrow came and went.

***

Reviews make me smile, just FYI. XD


	3. Hello, Uncomfortable Conversations

**Authors Note: **Okay, here's chapter three (: There really isn't much to say, except thank you anyone and everyone who reviewed, I seriously had an attack of joy when I saw them. I could get used to this praise thing ;D! Just kidding, anyways, if you notice anything wrong, let me know and I'll try and fix it! Thanks again everyone!

**Disclaimer:** Really? I don't Harry Potter, only a poster, and the books, and maybe a lock of Snapes hair… (Just kidding… maybe.)

Also, thanks Kateycat, for making me H&B enough to continue to write this story. ;D

***

Chapter Three

Harry awoke the next morning in a right foul mood. Everything seemed to irritate the boy, from the sun streaming in through the tower window, to Neville's incessant whistling.

After snapping at his fellow roommate, and receiving several confused looks, Harry made his way down to the common room, book satchel in hand. He slumped down into the first armchair he came across and looked into the embers of the fire that were still barely burning from the chilly night before.

_I should have known better than to start anything with Malfoy last night, _Harry thought, a growl contained by his lips. _With my luck, this was all planned, and he's going to end up telling everyone all about '_The Boy Who Lived to Get Down On His Knees!'_ Ugh, what was I thinking?!_

A tap on his shoulder startled him out of his own thoughts, and he snapped his head to the right. It was Ron.

"Oi, you okay, mate?" He asked, his voice full of genuine concern towards his friend.

Harry let out a heavy sigh, and cracked his neck back the other way. "Yeah Ron, I'm fine, don't worry about it."

Ron gave him a look he couldn't quite find a word for, and shrugged. He grabbed his own bookbag and tossed it over his shoulder.

"Alright, if you say so. Hermione and I are going down to breakfast now, are you coming?"

"Yeah, I'll be there in a second." Harry replied, not sure he really even wanted to go, but knew that if he didn't people would question him about his absence.

Ron bid him farewell, and he and Hermione, and a gaggle of other students filed out of the large room, leaving only a few stray students in younger years who were scurrying to finish up an assignment.

Harry let out a frustrated sigh, and shook his head, standing up. He brushed off his robes, and figured that he might as well get going. No matter how angry he was, he didn't want to have to sit through double Potions on an empty stomach.

***

Making a quiet entrance into the Great Hall, Draco looked around for Potter's unruly head of hair between the know-it-all mudblood and her redheaded weasel, but didn't see him.

He quickly took his seat among the rest of his Slytherin cronies and piled his plate with biscuits and gravy, not taking his eyes off the doorway.

"Shit, Drake, watch what you're doing!" A voice rang out next to him, forcing Draco to turn his gaze away from the door.

"Oh fuck. I'm sorry Blaise." The blonde exclaimed, looking at his friends now gravy covered robes. "I wasn't paying attention." He explained, trying to help soak up the mess with his napkin.

"Well no shit, mate. I can see that." Came the snorted reply, "You're staring at the door like you're waiting for the Dark Lord himself to come waltzing in. What's the matter with you?"

Draco sighed, and dropped the soiled cloth on the tabletop. He could always count on Blaise to know when something was wrong.

"Does this have anything to do with the fact that you came into the dorm room well after curfew, swearing and muttering about 'that damn Potter'?"

Bingo. He hit that one right on the nail. Blaise was way too perceptive for his liking, Draco thought to himself.

"Blaise, when the hell did you get so damn observant?" He muttered, trying not to look the other boy in the eye.

"Draco, we've been best mates since first year, and you think you can get one past me?" Blaise chortled, used his wand to clear away the rest of the mess from the bench and table.

Draco let a small grin creep up his face, "I should have known better. What was I thinking?" He joked, spearing his biscuit with his fork, before bringing it to his mouth.

"Stop stalling, Draco Malfoy. Out with it." Blaise spoke, taking a sip of his own goblet of pumpkin juice. Draco winced at the use of his full name, it's presence reminding him an awful lot of his father.

"Alright, alright already. Yes, it does have something to do with that Scarheaded git." Draco replied, taking another bite.

Blaise waited, impatiently, for the blonde to continue. After wiping his mouth, he dropped his voice to a whisper.

"You know how, for the last few months, I've been having those… dreams?" Draco said, his cheeks reddening slightly.

His companions eyes widened, but nodded nonetheless, as he dropped his own fork, ignoring his breakfast.

"Well, last night, I was finishing my rounds, when I ran into no other than The Boy Who Lived. I told him, very politely," Draco ignored the eyeroll from Blaise, "that it was past curfew, and he should probably get back to his own common room." He paused for a drink, "and of course, the prat had the audacity to start a fight with me."

"Did you kick his bloody arse, mate?" Blaise interrupted with a slight elbow to Draco's side. Draco's only reply was an eyebrow raise, and a shake of the head.

"Are you going to let me finish, or should I just go tell Pansy instead, Zabini?" He replied, with the hint of a joke in his voice.

Blaise laughed, "Mate, you tell Pansy, and I'm pretty sure I'll hear it anyways, only whatever it is, will have Hippogriffs and Nargles involved."

"She's not that loon, Lovegood, Blaise." He snickered, even though he knew perfectly well that it was true. Pansy _did_ like to exaggerate things. "Anyways, so we're in the middle of our wand waving as usual, and then it got physical, ugh, Blaise no, not like that," _Not until later at least… _He thought to himself. "Then of course, bleeding Snape came walking down the hallway, and we ended up shoved into the smallest broom cupboard in all of England."

Blaise let out a bark of a laugh, causing some of the other Slytherins to turn and look at him. He shot them all a glare, and they immediately went back to their own conversations and food. "That's the funniest thing I've ever heard," Blaise said, a smile still on his lips.

"Oh, no, it gets worse."

Another laugh escaped Blaise's mouth, but stopped seeing the scowl on Draco's face. "Sorry mate, continue."

"Oh, gee, thanks Blaise." He muttered, sarcastically. "So we're trapped in this closet, and don't even start with the 'coming-out-of' jokes, Zabini, or I will personally Crucio you right now. Anyways, dark closet, trapped in the middle of the night, and the best part, is neither one of us have our wands."

Blaise looked at Draco with wide eyes, "What do you mean you didn't have your wands?"

"Just what I said, are you following this at all?" Draco retorted, growing impatient and also slightly embarrassed as he recounted the tale.

"Well then what happened?"

"I'm getting there, Blaise," The boy said, pushing a lock of his blonde hair out from in front of his eyes. "So of course, we both start arguing again, because Potter never knows when to shut himself up. And he says," He paused.

"Draco, stop holding out on me and spit it out already!" The dark skinned Slytherin exclaimed.

"Potter gave me the best fucking blow job, I've ever had in my whole life, in that dark, piece of shit broom cupboard. Okay? Is that enough information for you?" Draco blurted out, luckily in his still hushed tones.

Blaise was left speechless for the first time since the discussion had begun, which please Draco even in his embarrassment.

"He did _what?!_"

***

**A/N: **This one is a little shorter, isn't it? I was gonna continue it, but this seemed like a better place to end it, with a short cliffhanger ;D!

Reviews are loved! (:


	4. Potions Has Never Been So Interesting

**Disclaimer: **I cry myself to sleep at night, still not having thought of Harry Potter first. JK is a lucky chit. (I love you J.K. Rowling.)

**Authors Note: **You know, at the beginning of this, it said it might be a two-shot. Clearly that is not true, lmao. Anyways, thank you everyone who reads, reviews, adds to favorites, etc. You are the best people ever :D Anyways, if anything seems strange, let me know so I can try to fix it, and as always, reviews are my fuel, and they are loved. XD

**Dedication: **Kitten, even your nagging makes me smile, you're better than anything I could ask for. :)

***

Across the room, at the Gryffindor table, a similar conversation was taking place.

"So, Harry, now that you're not blowing steam from your ears, where were you last night?" Hermione said, in her concerned, authoritative voice. She was picking apart a pastry, looking at him with waiting eyes.

"You don't want to know," Harry said, reaching for another helping of scrambled eggs.

"Yes, because I clearly don't want to know, that's why I asked." She retorted, giving him a firm look, "Now out with it."

Harry sighed, knowing it was foolish of him to assume he could get away with anything with Hermione watching over him carefully.

"It's not a big deal, really. I was taking a walk, trying to clear my head, and I ran into Malfoy." Hermione raised an eyebrow, but Harry continued speaking. "Well, the slimy ferret of course got snotty—"

"Harry! No matter how irritating that git is, he is a _Prefect._ You should know better. How many house points did you lose us?" Hermione demanded, her croissant forgotten.

Harry shot the girl a glare, silencing her angry remark. "I didn't lose us anything, and you know, I don't see you yelling at Dean and Hannah for losing thirty points when Snape caught them snogging in the back of class yesterday." He exclaimed, his bitter mood catching back up with him. "I'm not the only one who gets in trouble around here, you know?"

Hermiones cheeks turned pink at the accusation. "Harry… I'm sorry, you know I didn't mean it like that."

Harry studied the pure look of remorse in her eyes, and he knew that Hermione didn't often get angry irrationally.

"It's okay, I know, I'm sorry I snapped at you," an apologetic Harry spoke. He was getting ready to continue his story when from across the Great Hall, he heard the distinct shout of one Blaise Zabini.

"HE DID WHAT?"

There was a hush that fell over the students in the hearing vicinity of the boy, and many of them exchanged confused, yet intrigued looks.

Harry looked over Hermiones shoulder and saw the culprit, sitting next to none other than a flushed and wide-eyed Draco Malfoy.

***

Draco grabbed Blaises sleeve and yanked him close to him, and in an angry whisper spoke.

"Zabini, you had better come up with a REALLY good story that doesn't include the Boy Wonder and I, do you understand?" His gray eyes were cold and almost scary looking as he let go of the dark skinned boy whose own dark orbs were wide as saucers, but nodded quietly in fear.

Blaise cleared his throat and picked up his recently forgotten fork, taking a bite of his now cold pancakes. Draco stared at the Slytherin, waiting.

Looking up from his plate, feigning a look of confusion at the students still watching him with interest.

"What? What are you all looking at? Stop staring at me, it won't make me tell you about how Goyle got drunk and shagged Millicent last night… oh, shit. Sorry, Greg." He grimaced, shooting an apologetic look at the large boy down the table, who had flushed a deep scarlet color.

The whole table erupted in gasps and laughter, as the aforementioned Millicent, now thoroughly embarrassed, stood up from her seat next to Pansy and smacked Goyle, the slap resounding through the hall, before storming out through the double doors. Greg looked at his plate for a moment, hand on the newly offended cheek, before standing up and walking after her, stopping first to glare at Blaise.

"Thanks a lot, mate." Blaise merely shrugged at his classmate and slid his eyes back to the table, leaving Goyle to shake his head and stalk off.

Draco could barely contain his grin behind his goblet, as he peeked a look at Blaise.

"Good save, Zabini. Good save." He praised his long time friend.

"Thank Drake, but that doesn't mean this is over. You're going to have to fill me in on all the details after Potions." Blaise replied, pushing his unfinished plate forward, and picked up his bookbag. "I've got to go fix this mess now, see you in class."

Draco gave him a slight nod, as he walked off. He looked up from under his lashes to casually glance around him at the now buzzing student body, and he caught the bright green eyes he'd been searching for now staring him down, a look of utter bafflement on his face.

His shimmering grays bore into the Gryffindors' for a few moments before that insufferable bushy haired friend of his waved a hand in front of Harry, who tore his eyes away. Draco watched as the two, plus the Weasley oaf gathered their things and made their way out into the hall.

***

"I mean, did you _see_ the way she just slapp—"

"_Yes, Ron._ I saw it. I was there, I was _right_ next to you, do you have to keep talking about it?" Harry snapped, shifting his bookbag to his other shoulder.

Ron was so shocked, he momentarily stopped walking with the other two, with an offended look on his face.

"Bloody hell Harry, what's got your knickers in a twist? You've been a git all morning."

Taken aback by Rons bluntness, Harry turned and stopped as well, "Well no one asked you, Ron! It's none of your business _anyways._"

"I didn't have to ask, I made it my business when you decided to be a pain in my arse! Come on Hermione, let's go." Ron grabbed the startled girls hand and dragged her with him towards the potions classroom, leaving Harry alone in the corridor.

Grumbling angrily, Harry turned and slammed his fist into the nearest wall, eliciting a cry of pain from his own self. He heard a chuckled behind him and that oh-so-familiar drawl.

"Good one, Potter. Just because you're the 'Savior of the Wizarding World' doesn't mean you can beat a stone castle down."

Harry spun around, his eyes aglow with pure frustration and anger.

"What do you want _now_, Malfoy? Haven't you done quite enough to last you a few weeks at least?"

"Tsk, tsk, Potter. Wouldn't want you to start another fight, especially since you don't have any kind of weapon on you." Dracos eyes twinkled, his smirk growing wider by the second.

"Malfoy, what the fuck are you talking about? Listen here, I don't have time for this bloody nonsense. Get out of my way." Harry warned the blonde, shoving past him to get to class.

"No, you listen to _me, _Harry bleeding Potter," Draco snarled, shoving the raven-haired boy against the wall he'd just hurt himself on. "I'm not finished with you now, like I wasn't finished with you last night." He took on a fierce look, his grays, suddenly clouded over with lust.

"Malfoy…" Harry spoke, feeling like he had been his by a Confundo charm. "Why are you doing this again?" His voice was barely above a whisper.

Draco leaned in closely to Harrys ear and spoke, "Potter, do you have any idea who I am? I'm Draco Malfoy and I _always_ get what I want, and what I want is _you._"

At the words, Harry shoved Malfoy back, "Fucking get off of me, Malfoy! I don't know what sick game you're playing but I refuse to be a part of it!" He took a swing at the Slytherin, only to be stopped as a smooth voice spoke from behind him"Swearing _and_ attacking a student in the hallway? Why, Potter, one would assume you knew better."

Harry's eyelids closed, and he dropped his fist, turning around to face the Professor.

"I'm sorry Professor Snape, I…"

"Save it, Potter, twenty points from Gryffindor for fighting, fifteen for being late to class, and another fifteen for making one of _my_ students late as well. Now both of you, in the room. Now." Snape spoke, in the most condescending manner.

Hanging his head in shame, he made his way into the classroom. All the tables were full, except for one in the back, and a seat next to Ronald, who glared as he entered the class, obviously still angry about the incident earlier that morning.

_Well, I guess I won't be sitting up front today… Shame, I was so looking forward to staring at Snapes greasy head all morning._ Harry thought to himself, throwing his things onto the desk near the back, and setting his head on the cool tabletop.

"Shove over, Pothead." Came just the voice Harry didn't want to hear for another fifty years. He looked up, but without conflict, moved his chair all the way over to the edge of the desk, and shoved his bag onto the floor ungracefully.

Harry put his head back down, hearing Draco sit in the chair next to him, and place his things neatly on the desk. He was so busy ignoring the droning on of Snape, he almost didn't notice the caress.

He moved his head slightly, and saw the thin, pale hand stretched across his thigh, groping it. He lifted his head and looked at Draco, who with his other hand was copying down the notes. It looked like he wasn't doing anything out of the ordinary, to anyone who was to look back at the two.

"Dr—Malfoy," Harry corrected himself, "what are you _doing?" _He hissed the last word as he felt the hand creep closer to a certain appendage.

Without even tearing his eyes off of the chalkboard, Draco whispered back at him, "Well, _Harry,_ you wouldn't let me talk to you in the hallway, and yesterday you ran off before I could… repay you. This seems like perfect time to me, don't you agree?"

Before Harry could even contemplate pushing the hand away and running out of the classroom screaming, he felt the hand disappear under his robes, and his zipper being undone. He sucked in a gasp of air, thanking every witch and wizard he could for the robes he usually complained about.

"Potter, I think we should talk." The voice next to him spoke suddenly, and Harry slowly turned his head to look at Draco, an almost pained look on his face.

"You want to talk _now?_" He breathed, almost unable to believe that at that moment, Draco Malfoy had a hand down his trousers and wanted to _talk_?

"Yes, I think now would be a rather," His fingers danced across Harry's boxers, an evil glint in his eye, "appropriate time for this discussion."

Harry let out a squeak, trying to keep in his groan, as the hand found his hard length, and stroked upward once, and then back down, ever so slowly before coming to a stop.

"Yes, okay, what do you—ooh, what do you want to talk about?" He panted, wishing for the god-sent hand to move again.

"I'd like to discuss with you, why you ran off yesterday, when I had been planning on taking you back to my dorm room, and shagging you so hard, you wouldn't be able to walk straight this morning. No pun intended." Another slow, agonizing stroke and Harry was almost positive he was in hell, or he would be soon enough.

"You…you _what?"_ Harry sputtered, realizing what the boy had just admitted to wanting to do.

"Must I always repeat myself to you? Now I know why you weren't a Ravenclaw." Draco teased lightly.

"I don't understand, Malfoy-" A moan interrupted his thought, as the ghostly hand increased both it's pressure and it's speed. He slammed his head back on the desk, ignoring the pain, the pleasure from below overpowering it. The two students at the table in front of the pair turned around, concerned.

"Don't worry about him, bit of a head ache." Draco's smooth voice answered their questioning gazes. Harry couldn't tell if they had turned around, but assumed they did when he felt Draco speed up his tempo once more, causing Harry to gasp into the wood.

Harry was so close, he could almost taste it.

"Now, Potter. Let go, now." Harry could feel the moist breath in his ear and he felt himself clench, "Come for me, Harry, _now._" The voice whispered, his first name rolling off the Slytherins tongue, like he was meant to say it.

At the commanding tone, and the use of his name in that seductive voice, Harry was gone. He couldn't have stopped himself if he had all the strength in the world.

He shuddered, almost violently, his back arching, as Draco milked him for all he was worth.

After he could finally see something other than stars from behind his eyelids, he looked up and blinked. Half the classroom had turned around to stare at him, and even Snape looked mildly concerned.

"Mister Potter, are you feeling quite alright?"

"I… I, um, I have to go, I feel… I just, I'm sorry," Harry stumbled over the words, his cheeks turning bright red, as he dashed out the classroom door without another word.

Snape looked absolutely bewildered at the boys' behavior, and turned to Draco, as if he had been the cause. Little did he know how _much_ of the cause he had actually been.

"Excuse me, sir?" Malfoy spoke up.

"Yes, Mister Malfoy?"

"I think Potter might be ill, perhaps I should go check on him, and take him to the Infirmary?" He somehow managed to look completely innocent, although still on the receiving end of confused stares. Not only had the Boy Wonder ran out of the room in a panic, but also _Draco Malfoy _was worried about his welfare? They all seemed to be utterly baffled.

"Uh, I, why yes, I suppose you may accompany Mister Potter to Madame Pomfrey. But come straight back when you're finished!" Snape snapped, turning back to the board, continuing to explain the uses of Fluxweed.

And with that, Draco Malfoy stood up and casually made way to find Harry Potter.

* * *

Yay! Payback is most certainly delightful here. ;D Reviews only take a second.  
Don't make me get a "Will Write For Reviews!" sign, because I might do it. ;D

Chapter five should be up shortly. 3


	5. Lavatory Lovin'

**A/N: **I am so so so so sorry, I know, I suck D: But I finally got back into the groove with this story, and I think I'll be more on top of it. (Like, Draco on Harry ;D) Again, I'm so sorry about the delay, and sorry this chapter is so short, but the next one'll be longer, I'm pretty sure. Thanks to anyone who stuck it out with me, even though I suckkkkkkkk. :) lovelovelove to you all!

**Disclaimer: **No, still don't own it. Everything but the (dirty, dirty) plot, belongs to JKR.

**Chapter 5.**

Dracos footsteps echoed in the empty halls as he made his way to the Hospital Wing, but realized he wouldn't have to travel quite that far when he noticed the Prefects Bathroom door fall to a close.

He decided to at least check the bathroom to see if it had been Potter, even though he knew that he shouldn't know the password, since shockingly, he wasn't a Prefect.

Whispering the password, he crept quietly in the lavatory, and peeked around a corner, his mouth turning into an 'o' at the sight he saw.

Harry was leaning on the east wall, arm above his head, hair hanging down over his clenched eyes. Soft moans were escaping his lips, a slight sheen of sweat gathering at his brow.

Dracos eyes followed the curves and contours of the Harrys form, from the top of his disheveled hair, to his strong Seeker arms, down his waist to the front of his body. Draco's mouth watered at the image, that he was sure going to burn into his brain so he'd always remember it. Even though he had just helped the boy wank off, it was different seeing him on display like this. Even in the dark of the closet the night before, Draco didn't fully get to see Harry's body.

Just as Draco was going to interrupt the scene, Harry flung his head back and brought himself to another release, crying out.

"Draco!"

The blonde's heart rate must have tripled, as he watched those perfect pink lips shouting his own name in ecstasy.

Harry leaned his damp forehead against the cool tiled wall in front of him, before opening his mouth to speak.

"Enjoy the show, Malfoy?"

Draco felt his jaw drop slightly, before he told himself to get it together, and made his way around the protruding wall. "How long did you know I was there for?" He asked, his voice still trembling, trying to regain his normal heartbeat pace.

"I didn't, but you just gave yourself away, didn't you?" Draco could hear the slight grin in his tone. He turned his head to look at the other boy, and shook the hair out of his eyes. "I figured you'd follow me. I never took you for a stalker, Malfoy. It's kind of creepy, I won't lie."

"I wasn't _stalking _you, Potter." Draco retorted, taking a few steps closer to Harry. "I was merely following you, to make sure you were okay. Professor Snape told me to assist you to the Hospital Wing, however… I doubt Madame Pomfrey will be able to help you with the problem you're having."

Harry's eyes narrowed at the approaching Slytherin, "I'm pretty sure I just took care of my problem, Malfoy, but thanks for the concern. You can go back to the classroom now." He took this time to readjust himself, turning around ignoring the blondes presence.

Draco stood still for a moment, contemplating his next move. "Potter, I'm not going back to the classroom without you, Snapes orders."

"Just tell him I hexed you, or something, I'm sure you'll do fine with lying to him, you usually manage pretty well," Harry spoke sharply, remembering all the previous time Draco had managed to get him into trouble with the Potions Master.

Draco couldn't help but pick up on the almost angry tone in Potters voice, and he felt a pang of guilt.

The bathroom was quiet for a minute, neither of the two speaking, caught up in their own thoughts.

"Potter…" Draco spoke softly, vulnerability shimmering through his words. Harry turned on his heel, both surprise and concern showing on his face before he could mask them.

"Why are you still here, Malfoy?" Harrys voice dropped low, "You should just leave." He couldn't figure out why, but at the words his pulse throbbed, and he knew deep down he really didn't want him to go.

Draco looked up from the floor, and his eyes were glassy, full of emotion that Harry couldn't seem to place on the boy. He'd never seen the Slytherin look so out of place, so undone.

"I don't… I don't want to go." The words were barely a whisper, Harry had to strain to hear them. In three long strides he was standing right in front of the raven-haired boy, just a few inches taller than he was, "I just wanted to apologize, for everything." His hand came up under Harry's chin, and his slender fingers tilted it upwards. Before Harry could speak, Draco dipped down to place a feather soft kiss on the pink lips.

It was different in every way from any of the other kisses they had previously shared, it was full of raw emotion, and it was almost painful how light it was. As if he weren't in control of his own body, Harrys hand reached up and pulled the blonde head closer, deepening the kiss. He knew he wasn't as experienced as Draco in the art of physical relationships, but everything inside of him told him that this was right, and it felt so perfect.

"Oh my god!" A shrill voice broke the pair apart, and Harry gasped seeing Hermione standing in the entrance way to the bathroom.

"Hermione! This, uh, this…" Harry stuttered, wanting to claim that it wasn't what it looked like, but he knew he couldn't pull one over on the brightest witch at Hogwarts.

Hermione stifled a laugh behind her small hand before letting a smile crack on her face.

"I _knew_ it!" She cried out, and did a little dance in her spot, chanting over and over, "I absolutely _knew_ it!"

Both of the boys exchanged utterly bewildered glances, more confused than ever.

"W-what do you mean, you knew it?" Harry spoke first, the girl finally ceasing her dance and song.

"I KNEW it!" She repeated, looking at the pair, her grin rivaling the Cheshire cat.

"You already said that, Granger." An irritated looking Draco mumbled under his breath, only causing her to giggle much to his chagrin.

"Okay, okay, sorry." Hermione sputtered out after the last few chuckles escaped her lips. She cleared her throat and brushed a stray hair out of her face, "So, how long has this been going on, Harry?"  
Harrys face was redder than that of a tomato as he reached up and loosened his tie a bit. "I…" Draco rolled his eyes at the boy who looked like he wanted to climb to the top of the Owlery and take a dive off.

"Granger, if you don't mind since it appears that Harry is clearly incapable of speaking, this," He motioned to the short space between himself and Harry, "hasn't been going on that long, and I would greatly appreciate it if you could keep your mouth shut about the whole thing for now."

Hermione cocked her head to the side and looked long and hard at Draco for a moment before speaking. "Okay."

The blonde opened his mouth to retort, until he realized what she had said, "Okay? That's it? No argument, no scolding?" He was thoroughly confused now.

"Hermione," Harry spoke up, his face finally regaining some of its normal color. He tilted his head up to look her in the eye, and smiled faintly. "Thank you."

She grinned wide, and stepped forward to hug him, and then turned and said goodbye to Draco before bounding out of the lavatory.

Draco was still stuck staring at the spot where the scene had just taken place. "What the bloody hell was that?" He asked, turning to the boy across from him.

"She won't tell anyone, don't worry." Came Harry's curt reply, before he turned and grabbed his bag and made his way towards the door.

"Wait, w-where are you going?" Draco stammered, walking after him. Draco never stammered. What was happening to him? This boy was driving him up a wall!

"Draco… just… give me some time." Harry answered, without turning around, before opening the door and disappearing just as quick as Hermione had left.

**Aww, poor Draco!  
Find out what happens next time!**


End file.
